This competitive renewal Institutional Training Grant application demonstrates the substantial strengths of the Department of Dermatology at Emory University in basic and clinical biomedical research, as well as those of its collaborating departments. The interdisciplinary nature of research in biology and disease at Emory is marked by a close interaction between Dermatology and investigators in other departments that is reinforced by substantial joint funding mechanisms. This collaborative and interdisciplinary effort in research not only enhances the breadth and quality of discovery in cutaneous biology and skin disease; it also provides a rich and stimulating training environment for developing the talents of young physicians and biomedical investigators. Through the second and most recent funding cycle, this training grant has continued to build upon the solid foundation established in its first funding cycle. The Emory Department of Dermatology has risen from relative obscurity with respect to its biomedical research and-clinical and research training programs to be rated as one of the best academic programs in the country. We have established a multidisciplinary Program Faculty that serve as preceptors and advisors to trainees, and these faculty have been extremely successful in obtaining peer-reviewed competitive funding and in training productive researchers and academic dermatologists. We have developed a multi-faceted educational program for trainees that ensure their exposure and training in basic and clinical research skills and approaches, critical thinking, writing and presentation, responsible conduct of research, and the peer review process. We are dedicated to training the next generation of leaders in cutaneous biology and skin disease research. Continued support of our integrated Research Training Program in Dermatology at Emory will greatly facilitate accomplishment of that goal. We believe that continuation of our Dermatology Research Training Program through renewal of this Institutional Training Grant will provide a unique training experience and expertise that will result in the emergence of well-trained, critically thinking, physician scientists who will enter into academic careers in Dermatology and cutaneous biology.